ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajoedri, USA/Tropes
Sajoedri, USA, commonly known simply as Sajoedri, is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Darnell Freeman. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and it airs on Netflix since April 28th, 2017, with cable reruns airing on since May 23rd, 2018. Tropes *'Adam Westing:' Tommy Wiseau and Stella McDonnell clearly made fun of themselves in the show. *'All Adult Animation Is "South Park":' Much like other shows like South Park and Family Guy, Sajoedri often pushes boundaries by using shock humor on several episodes. *'Animorphism:' D'Jon, after being bitten by a demon bear, has the ability to turn into a bear. *'Back from the Dead:' TBD *'Black Best Friend:' Mohamed, Said, and Samari are these to each other. *'Black Comedy:' The show often relies on that. The promos advertise it literally as such due to its protagonists being black. *'Bland Name Product:' Good Ol' Magic was changed to Great Ol' Powers to avoid legal issues with Warner Bros. *'Bratty Half-Pint:' Said. *'Butt-Monkey:' Samari is pretty much this in most episodes. *'Captain Ersatz:' **Poison is this to Venom. **Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp are this to Fanboy and Chum Chum. **Craig the Shitty Boy is this to Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Catchphrase:' Jacob: "Suck his dick and twist it!" *'Crossover:' Sajoedri had one with I Love Luke. **There are rumors that it will also have a crossover with The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials. *'Expy:' TBD *'Fat and Skinny:' Drew and Al. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Gross-Out Show:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' TBD *'Not Even Bothering with the Accent:' Some ethnic characters talk without any accent. *'Product Placement:' **A channel often watched by the gang is WANK-TV, channel 10, an NBC station. **The events of Scariest Day Ever ended up to be a national subject, being completed with reports on both MSNBC and NBC Nightly News. *'Punny Name:' **NBC station WANK-TV's name is a pun on "to wank" (to masturbate). ** *'Sadist Show:' TBD *'Self-Deprecation:' **While other episodes featuring celebrities had soundalikes voicing them, Stella McDonnell actually voiced herself in one episode and often made fun of herself. **Tommy Wiseau voiced and made fun of himself too. *'Shout-Out:' Sajoedri has been making references to various NBCUniversal properties. For example: **Woody Woodpecker, who was acting insane due to being locked up in a cage for hours, made a cameo in The Male Hippo Gang. In this cameo, Billy West reprises his role. **Mohamed shouts "For five minutes, could you not be yourself for five minutes?!" at Samari after he TBD, with Said pointing out that Mohamed stole the quote from . **A minion from Despicable Me makes a brief cameo in TBD. **VeggieTales **and Furious **to the Future **Park/World **Said jokingly compared Noemily to E.T. from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Earlier in the episode, Noemily, there was news story showing E.T. **Jaws **In Halloween in Sajoedri: Spooky Shit, a character was seen reading a book about sightings of the Wolfman, Frankenstein's monster, and Count Dracula. **Purge **and Order **Office **Tonight Show **Night Live **Kim Kardashian was mentioned by Jacob in one episode. **In Jacob and the Triceratops, when there was a scene with D'Jon and Jacob fighting in a time machine, one part of the scene shows Crash, Spyro, and Earthworm Jim fighting over fruit. **Terrestrial Extraterrestrials **Love Luke, before the crossover *'Sir Swears-a-Lot:' Diesel. *'Take That!:' **and Chum Chum for obvious reasons **CtSB **Bieber **Kardashian **Cosby *'The Lost Lenore:' Mohamed had a girlfriend named Cooper until Scariest Day Ever, when she sacrificed herself to prevent Mohamed from being shot. *'Trauma Button:' Ever since the events of Scariest Day Ever, Briar has suffered from PTSD after witnessing his best friend die. *'Vitrolic Best Buds:' Mohamed and Samari. *'Voice Dissonance:' Said and Kevin are both 17 like the majority of the teen characters, but instead of sounding like what a teen would usually sound like, they have rather higher voices, making them sound like tweens. **Since Diesel is a Yorkshire Terrier, viewers that haven't watched yet would probably expect Diesel to have a high-pitched voice, only for it to turn out that he actually has a voice sounding somewhat like a certain . *'Vulgar Humor:' TBD *'Where the Hell is Springfield?:' It is unknown where exactly in the US is Sajoedri in. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' **In February 2020, first-run rights for Sajoedri moved from Netflix to USA Network. **As for its streaming rights, it got removed from Netflix in April 2020 and later moved to Peacock. *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Despite Said being a male, he is voiced by a female. *'Fake American:' Despite Said being African-American, he is voiced by a Canadian voice actor. *'Playing Against Type:' Most of the voice actors here are typically voice actors for either children's/family-friendly animation, anime or video games. **However, it ain't Cree Summer has a lead role in one of those. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Darnell has admitted that he watches what fans post about his characters, and whenever he sees Sajoedri porn... he simply mocks it by having a scene in a Sajoedri episode where the main characters look at them and make disgusted expressions... especially with ones that ship them with D'Jon or Diesel. *'What Could Have Been:' **''Sajoedri'' was originally going to be developed for NBC, but due to its content being considered too raunchy by the network's executives, it was moved to Netflix. **originally lighter like TTE but the creator eventually opted to to a more raunchier show YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' **The main trio have been disliked by some fans due to TBD. **While Diesel has a lot of fans, some fans have shown to dislike him due to TBD. ** *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' D'Jon, Drew, and Al. *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' Mohamed Ali x Evan Terrestrial is one popular fan ship. *'Ear Worm:' The Broom's alarm, when it says "It is a tardy sweep!", when you listen to it enough times, it would sound like a beat. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Diesel ended up becoming a fan-favorite for the Sajoedri fanbase. **Jonathan also became pretty popular. **Jacob and Kevin became popular in the Sajoedri fanbase. **Caroline, or Mohraeil or all three in different ways *'Fandom Rivalry:' **because both shows with black people in a lead role but Sajeodri is considerably raunchier **Ever since Craig the Shitty Boy premiered, some insane fans of Collin the Speedy Boy showed large hatred for Sajoedri. ***In response of that, Darnell confirmed that Craig is based off of his friends constantly making fun of CTSB just for laughs by calling it "Craig the Shitty Boy". **(Simpsons/Futurama/Disenchantment) **Fans of Family Guy, American Dad! and South Park have a rivalry with Sajoedri fans, mainly due to them seeing Sajoedri as a raunchy show Universal made to compete with them. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Fans jokingly shipped Diesel with Bewb and/or Cheeky. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of I Love Luke have enjoyed Sajoedri and vice versa. **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' fans found how Sajoedri made fun of Collin the Speedy Boy rather funny. ***Also because of how Craig is voiced by Sonic's current voice actor. **Unlike most fans, some Collin the Speedy Boy fans did find Craig funny. ***The series' co creator, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, actually enjoyed the Craig joke, calling it "funny and clever". **Ironically, despite Sajoedri making fun of the Stella McDonnell incident, Good Ol' Magic fans embraced the episode and they laughed at the fact its own creator is perfectly okay with the show making her TBD. **Despite their rivalry, many fans of The Boondocks, South Park, and Family Guy have admitted to enjoy Sajoedri. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Some fans jokingly made up ships like Mohamed x Said, Mohamed x Samari, Said x Samari, and even Mohamed x Said x Samari. *'Memetic Mutation:' Jacob shouting "UN-FUCKING-FORTUNATRLY!" became a meme. *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' **Mohamed, Said, and/or Samari x Diesel **Mohamed, Said, and/or Samari x D'Jon *'Squick:' TBD *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' Mohamed is a mixed race, yet he's voiced by a Caucasian voice actor. *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?:' TBD WMG This is a theory made for Sajoedri. *Thanks to Sajoedri, all Universal properties take place in the same universe, with some of them taking place in different times. *The demon bear that bit D'Jon in the very first episode originated from the Red Room from I Love Luke. Funny *Said, Diesel, and Jacob are all comic relieves in this show. *This scene in Tardy Sweep. **'Jacob:' This is goddamn ridiculous! **'Said:' What happened? Did you get caught by that robot broom thing? **'Jacob:' ... **'Said:' You did, didn't you? **'Jacob:' UN-FUCKING-FORTUNATELY! I WAS LATE AND SWEPT BY THAT DUMBASS BROOM OUR DUMBASS PRINCIPAL PUT IN THIS DUMBASS SCHOOL TO SWEEP UP SOME DUMBASS STUDENTS! Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking *''Scariest Day Ever'' was considered the saddest episode in the whole series, mainly due to various supporting characters dying, even Mohamed's girlfriend, Cooper. Nightmare Fuel * Category:Tropes